


The World Turned Upside Down

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Humor, avenger!reader, ft. the classic spiderman upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: You and Peter try something new and exciting. (Also, you’ve been hiding your relationship from the other Avengers but they were bound to find out eventually.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	The World Turned Upside Down

“Hey wait, can we try something?”

Your eyes blink open in surprise as Peter pulls away, depriving you of the deeper kiss you’re expecting. He has a hint of a smile on his face and you’re too intrigued to ignore it.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Just don’t move,” he quips.

He squeezes your shoulders reassuringly before backing up a few steps and flipping onto the ceiling. You just watch with your eyebrows furrowed as he positions himself a little closer and shoots a web to attach to the ceiling, then slowly lowers himself so his face is even with yours. He leans in toward you but you grab his arms.

“Peter, what are you doing?”

“I just-- I don’t wanna miss a chance to kiss you.”

You release him to gesture to the ceiling, laughing incredulously. “No, what are you doing right now?”

“...practicing kissing you upside down.”

A smile plays on your lips as you squint at him and he can’t help grinning sheepishly either. “That’s weird and sweet and I definitely wanna try.” Before he can lean in again you add, “But why? What made you think of this?” 

“What if I have to swing away and I’m already upside down and I wanna kiss you goodbye?” he answers with the telltale scratch in his voice. 

“Okay, okay,” you soothe him with a hand to his cheek. “Let’s try it.”

You meet halfway. Peter tentatively touches his lips to yours — it’s strange to feel them upside down but not unpleasant. At first he just gives you a peck but sparks fly and you both lean in for more. His free hand slips down to cradle your cheek and he hums contentedly when you part your mouth to deepen the kiss. He chases your lips once more when you pull away and you giggle.

“I think that worked?” he ventures, his dark brown eyes shining.

“It definitely worked. We should do that again sometime, Spiderman.” You lower your voice. “Maybe while you’re in the suit.”

He beams at you and tilts his head, raising his eyebrows persuasively. “I mean, we can keep going right now if you want.”

***

Finally, a day of rest. Your last mission had been short but brutal and now you’re spending the day off in the best way possible — cuddled up to Peter on your bed, surrounded by snacks, having a movie marathon. No one had seen him sneak into your quarters and that’s how the two of you like it. It seems simpler to not let anyone else on the Avengers team know about your relationship for now.

Your phone buzzes and you ignore it, still watching the movie in front of you. But when it buzzes with a second notification you pick up and read the two quick messages from Tony.

_Conference room, 5 mins_   
_Find Parker and bring him with you_

Peter’s head is laying in your lap but he can’t quite see your phone screen. He gazes up at you and asks, “What is it?”

“Tony,” you answer, running your fingers through his hair. “He wants us in the conference room. He actually told me to find you and then meet him there, but...” you trail off with a laugh.

“Well,” Peter chirps, leaning up to peck your lips. “You found me.”

He nimbly lifts himself up and off the bed and crosses the room to press his ear to the door of your quarters. He nods affirmatively, then motions for you to follow him.

“No one’s out there, let’s go.”

Moments later you’re leaning against the cold elevator glass, pursing your lips and looking over at Peter. He’s facing forward and tapping a rhythm against his leg as you’re both brought up to the conference level of the Avengers Compound.

You break the silence. “Do you think Tony knows?”

“No, he couldn’t know. Right?” Peter glances over and there’s uncertainty in his voice. “We’ve been careful.”

Those are the last words he gets in before the elevator doors swish open and the two of you stride toward the conference room. Tony is already there but surprisingly he’s the only one. You and Peter stand on one side of the table and he’s careful to leave a decent amount of space in between.

“So,” Peter pipes up, “another mission, Mr. Stark?”

Tony turns dramatically. “You got something you wanna tell me?”

You and Peter share a bewildered look. _Oh no_. You shake your head imperceptibly to signal that you’re gonna play dumb for as long as you can.

“It takes two to tango,” Tony quips, “so either of you can answer.”

After taking a deep breath, you calmly say, “Tony, why does it feel like you’ve called us to the principal’s office?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m being very condescending right now. I’m sure Parker’s spidey-sense is picking it up.” He drains the rest of his coffee and tosses the cup into the trash. “So when were you gonna clue me in, hm? That you were canoodling around. Making sweet eyes at each other behind the scenes.”

“W-what? We weren’t canoodling.” Peter stares at you with wide eyes. “Totally not canoodling.”

“Yeah, no _canoodling_ here,” you echo.

Tony crosses his arms, then agitatedly runs a hand over his mouth. “Okay, we’re doing this the hard way.” He paces away, giving you a moment to spare Peter another worried look, and then he spins on his heel. “We all learn from the best, right? And for stopping bad guys we’re kinda the best. So you can imagine my surprise when I was rewatching some tapes from the last mission and I caught a glimpse of our lookouts. That’s you two, by the way.”

“Mr. Stark, whatever you think you saw —”

“You, hush.”

“Tony,” you try to interject.

Tony swings a finger at you. “That was not an invitation to speak. F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull it up.”

The screen at the front of the conference room flickers to life and immediately shows a still shot from the security tapes on the outside of the target building. It’s slightly grainy and coming from an angle across the street, but the image is still clear as day.

Peter, hanging upside down with his mask pulled up, kissing you.

You throw up your hands in exasperation and can’t look Tony in the eye. Instead you turn to Peter, trying not to snap too hard. “I told you someone would see us doing that!”

“How could I know about those cameras!” he cries, then crosses his arms and shrugs. “Plus, I don’t know…I think it looks pretty cool.”

Heat flushes your chest as you look at the picture again. “Yeah,” you murmur. It does look pretty cool and you loved it in the moment. You were just about to reassure Peter when Natasha and Rhodey walked by the conference room and gazed in through the glass before bolting inside.

“Is that what I think it is?” Nat asks.

“These two going at it like animals?” Tony gestures at you and Peter. “Yeah.”

Peter groans. “Oh c’mon, ‘like animals’? I’m just upside down!”

“So you finally caught them, hm?” Rhodey nonchalant says. When Tony stares at him in confusion, he continues, “I told you I saw them all over each other a few weeks ago.”

“No, Rhodey, you did _not_ tell me that.”

The burn on your cheeks is too much and you tune it all out, turning to Peter in embarrassment. He grabs your shoulders to steady you even though there’s an obvious pink tinge to his cheeks. You take a deep breath together.

“Okay, so they know. Sorry about that, by the way, I just wanted to —”

“It’s okay, Pete.” You slide your hands down to grasp his. “It was gonna happen at some point. And I think that’s a good shot of us, anyway.”

He smiles all the way to his eyes and puts a finger to his lips, motioning for you to quietly sneak out together. You’re stepping into the elevator before Tony notices you’re gone and you can hear him calling as the doors slide shut. 

“We’re not done talking about this!”


End file.
